User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... Red line Pierlot retired in the elections today. I think it's fair to cancel the Red Line, since I'm the only one who is going to be out of congress because of one missing vote. I'm not insisting on it, but it would be nice if you did so. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I can revert the earlier decision, but I will. One person wont make the difference. 11:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm. Dubious. It's not stated officially in the law, so I think it's do-able... 11:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't say that :D, you have a better chance of getting elected than I do, especially with Dimitri's and Yuri's preference for you over me. Personally it'd be really great if all of us could get elected, but hey hard-working and qualified citizens like yourself deserve more opportunities right? :) Christina Evans 11:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Leaving one person out of Congress is way too nasty to do. 11:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But I guess that's the beauty of elections if you think about it, such system filters all candidates and chooses only the fittest ones :P Though it's certainly sad that I'll prolly get left out, but I'm happy for the sake of Lovia since it will always have the best people working for it. Christina Evans 11:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for the support, Evans . I wouldn't feel that bad if I was left out, but in a way it's a bit nasty. By the, way, I wrote an article about it. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree. I hope you do understand the general necessity of a "red line": otherwise every citizen that runs for Congress is elected: imagine what creatures could then get elected 11:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, maybe Yuri could make an exception, since my dictionary doesn't even contain the word vandalism (what's that? ), but like 300 synonyms for peace, pacifism and mediation. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Didn't he already say you were permitted? I quote: "I will. One person wont make the difference" 11:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. And to make things more official I edited your newspaper and the Red Line article. 11:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I fully respect your decision Yuri. and thank you. I'll try to be more of a "fit" than a "creature" (as Dimi said), so that your decision will be worth a lot :) Christina Evans 12:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Just be yourself, I'm sure that will be sufficient in your case. 12:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::How shall I put it? Well, the NLS is our PM very grateful! The redaction of TRM is thinking of removing a certain quote SjorskingmaWikistad 12:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::That Red Line was never against you, or anyone else for that matter. It was just to avoid having an overcrowded Congress were proposals could stay for months. With Pierlot resigned and (probably) Hannis going on inactive that danger is mostly gone. 12:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blue? That is so... not-red...? 12:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Going back to my roots. This soft blue reminds me of my time with 'het wikipediaans genootschap' and 'de alfabetvrienden'. It gives me a warm, comforting feeling. 13:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) We need to talk on a very interesting subject Call me in the morning, I'll inform you about everything, I have allready taken some steps, which might make that the full project won't work, but let's give it a try ps: nice animal farm picture :p Jon Johnson 19:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :These are dogs, not pigs. Sure, but I'm up already. I'll call you around eight o'clock. 05:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, of course it are dogs :p, anyway, my poster is added to the page of sp.a, I don't know wether they change positions but when I'm opening the page it's the last poster on the first line (the one with the horse). If they change positions, just look for a horse :p Jon Johnson 10:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Another socialist voter? I'm in doubt this time, I also like the new GROEN! a lot. @joeri why did you change your page I liked the former one :-( 15:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::blue is also nice. of course, nothing better than ! 11:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I want to vote for the PS but I can't because in Belgium your official domicile determines for which parties you can vote. Maybe I should move to Brussels? 11:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was very clear in my voting choice => sp.a, but since Groen! has such a good campaign running, I'm doubting a bit :p Jon Johnson 22:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I stand closer to groen! but the socialists must be strong enough in order to safe social security from being cut in half (for non-Belgians: like for real, one system for each part of the country). 07:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am disgusted by our current confederal tendency in Belgium. If Belgium splits, I move. (I'll move anyway.) Perhaps to the Kingdom Brussels ^^. Medve, who's my best shot if I want non-confederal politics? 'Cause that stupid De Croo Junior is messing it up with the Liberals too... 07:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know, I saw Didier Reynders a few days ago and he's a good liberal (at least as good as a liberal gets ). I'd strongly advise you to vote for one of these three: socialists, greens or christian democrats. Want a state reform but only as much as necessary. If the PS and MR could play along we might even get a federal 'voting circle' (kieskring dus). I guess it will be Lambert in your case? 08:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC)